Lost Chance
by OucdaTiresum
Summary: Youko-sama and Kurama have separate bodies. Youko-sama would abuse Kurama whenever he catches him around other people. Then Karasu shows up...


**Title: Last Chance**

**Summary**: Youko-sama and Kurama have separate bodies. Youko-sama would abuse Kurama whenever he catches him around other people. Then Karasu shows up and try to make things better for Kurama.

* * *

"What did I deliberately told you before about getting close with other people?" Youko asked the whimpering young man who was currently on the floor trying to stop a bleeding wound.

"I-It's-"

"Speak up, I can't hear with your mumbling idiot Kurama!" the older man rudely snapped at the young man who was then shaking in fear of what happen next. "Well, I'm waiting."

"I-It's th-that I sho-should stay away fr-from every-body and th-that," Kurama kept on stuttering with nearly each words as he watched those hands move, becoming even more scared by the second.

Closing his eyes as he bent his head so it would be facing the floor he blurted, "I'm sorry! It won't happen ever again!"

Youko watched his other human half breathing haggard manner, easily seeing the lithe slender frame shake from fear of probably receiving more abuse. Slowly crouching down in front of the young man and gentle held the young man's chin with his thumb and forefinger so he would look at him although the latter did not dare open his eyes, afraid of what he might see.

"Open your eyes and look at me properly." Youko told him gently as if trying to be gentle with him, as if making it seems that the pain has ended.

Without a word, Kurama then opened his eyes and tried to look steadily into those golden eyes he used to be as fond of. He knew he could get lost in them.

They stayed like that for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes.

"This is your last warning so I suggest you listen properly," unable to make a sound as his throat became dry, Kurama simply nodded his head.

"Good, you will stay away from the other humans you refer as friends, as you can see your so called friends aren't even here to help you, right?" Not getting any response he suddenly tightened his grip on the other man's chin painfully as the man winced as his wound was also touched. "Answer me!"

"Ye-yes."

Smirking at the man, "Good, as I was saying stay away from those humans and anyone else that may try to get close to you or there will be dire consequences, do you understand?"

"Ye-yes Youko-sama." Releasing his grip on the man, he then stood up towering the young man. He then barked at him to clean up the mess he made.

He watched in fascination as Kurama tried not to irritate nor cause more damage to his bruised and badly injured body as he tried to get up steadily onto his feet and slowly limping towards the bathroom. He watched, taking in every little detail about him in every way. Youko admitted that the young man is truly a work of beauty that is only meant for him to witness. Upon hearing the sound of the shower he then slowly and silently made his way out of the room.

The next day after Kurama made sure that nothing will show of what had happened the previous night, he trekked down the stairs and made his way to the doors and going to school. The only place he thought he felt safe.

Days had passed and although he tried to distance himself from the people around him, he still finds himself in the presence of their company. Truly afraid of what Youko–sama would do to him if he finds him in such a predicament.

Not really listening to what the others are saying he looked around for any signs of the silver haired fox demon. It was then that he noticed a familiar presence but couldn't quite put his finger on who it may be.

Noticing the time, as the sun was making its way down, he tried to quickly make his way back to the house when he was then pulled out to the side of an alley way.

In panic he tried to free himself from the strong grip as his mouth was covered to prevent him from screaming.

"Shhh… I promise I'll let you only if you promise not to scream or run away, okay." Kurama stopped from his struggling at the familiar voice as he came face to face with the man he thought he would never see again.

The stranger then slowly tentatively let go of Kurama as they stared at each other. Without any words Kurama suddenly flung his arms around the stranger and hugged him, never wanting to let him go. The stranger was stunned at first but then returned the hug with much same force.

"I missed you, you don't know how long I have waited for this chance to finally see you once again."

"I missed you too, Karasu. I've missed you so much." Kurama said as he hugged the man even more.

Once they let go of each other and started to make their way out of the alley, they failed to notice a presence lurking by the shadows, watching their every move with narrowed golden eyes. It's presence emitting a menacing aura. It then disappeared just as it had appeared.

The following days passed like a blur as Kurama and Karasu spent most of their time together, going to places, talking and practically just be in each other's presence as much as they possibly can.

Even after they have completely given themselves to each other, they were in complete bliss like nothing can go wrong.

After one of their nights together, Kurama bid his sleeping lover farewell as he gently kissed him and made his way out of the house towards his own.

Once he safely closed the door behind him he was startled as the room was suddenly flooded with lights. He quickly looked up and came face to face with the very last person he wanted to see. Panicking in fear he made a mad dash to the door when was suddenly grabbed by the back and tossed across the room, landing on the coffee table.

As the wind was knocked out of him by the impact he tried to get up as the other man silently made his way towards him.

"P-please, Yo-Youko-sama, st-stop," Kurama tried to plead although it only ended on deaf ears as the said man grabbed him by the hair and started punching him on his face. Blood splattered all over them, covering his face and the fist and some splattering on Youko-sama's face.

The demon remained silent as he continued to abuse the poor young man. Even going so far as to dislocate and break the bones on Kurama's left arm and both his legs to prevent him from going up much less get up.

The older demon then grabbed the other arm and twisted it painfully as he started to punch Kurama near his sternum where it would inflict much more pain.

Begging and pleading for him to stop fell on deaf ears as the abuse continued on to the night.

Karasu woke up as he felt that odd feeling as if something wasn't right. Trying to shake of that feeling in futile, he then made his way to get something to drink then back to his room. Looking at the top drawer he saw the small velvety box, making a decision that tonight would be the night he would tell him, he went to grab the box, his keys and jacket and made his way out of the house.

He quickly made his way where Kurama was living all the while thinking how he would tell him and that fox demon be damned for he didn't care what will happen as long as Kurama accepts him.

Kurama was crying and still pleading although it was soon fading as Youko-sama had made a point on injuring the young man's throat, causing for the man to have a hard time breathing and speaking.

Loud noises can be heard as object broke upon impact with the bloody mess of a body. Alarmed by the sounds, Karasu quickly charged into the house to see what was going on. Only to be met by the site of the fox demon impaled a knife right at the heart of his beloved.

Karasu was frozen in his place as he witnessed the scene, as Kurama's body fell to the floor but before his head had reached its final destination a strong impact was heard as it hit the sharp edge of the coffee table.

They both watch the still form of the once living young man. Youko-sama was the first to make his move as he turned to look at the other demon, a maniacal smirk plastered on his face as he made his way pass by the raven haired man and out the door.

Shakily, Karasu made his way to the body and fell on his knees, his eyes glued. His mind not completely able to comprehend much less understands what he had just witnessed.

Tears were streaming from his face as he shakily held Kurama's body to his arms, not caring as blood was staining him.

"N-No, Kurama it can't be, you can't die." Karasu said as he held him closer to him. "Just please wake up, please. I want to ask you to marry me, so please just wake up. You can't die, you just can't." Karasu pleaded and begged.

"It can't be, it can't be, it can't be, it can't be," he kept saying over and over like a mantra as he was rocking himself the body back and forth.

"I love you so much."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Happy Birthday animeangel088! As your present, here's a request fic just for you. It might not be much, but hopefully you would like it. Also hope that all your wishes will come true. =)


End file.
